


So I got the Set it Off Duality album

by UmaBaybee_vs_theWorld



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Bamboo gags, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, I’m really bad at tags, OC’S - Freeform, Oral, Pet Play, Shibari, Smut, bdsm subreddit, carrots I guess, it’s probably bad, just posting this cause I felt like it, my first time writing hetero smut, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaBaybee_vs_theWorld/pseuds/UmaBaybee_vs_theWorld
Summary: No, the tittle doesn’t have anything to do with the actual fic because I struggled to come up with one.It’s a one shot about my wifey and I’s OC’s fucking and just being really kinky in general
Relationships: Girlfriend/Boyfriend - Relationship, One-eyed ghoul, normal ghoul
Kudos: 1





	So I got the Set it Off Duality album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wifey).



Fumihiro’s azure eyes were half lidded as his hand snaked down to his groin, palming at the growing erection there roughly. His other hand moved to yank roughly at his short hair, his patience wearing thin.

Just where was she? When he said he wanted her, he didn’t want to wait. Though, he knew he was taking the high road by letting her change.

He was just about to lapse into another bought of questionable rage (he had gone through two already today), storm through to her room, and fuck her right then and there, no matter how presentable she was for him, as a punishment for not being quick enough for him. He was just about to spin on his heel and do exactly that when the door opened quietly, and in stepped Shiratu.

Fumihiro would be lying if he said that her appearance didn’t have an effect on him. With all the time he spent in that white washed facility, he didn’t grow up like a normal high schooler-turned-college-boy, to say the least, so of course, being the sexually deprived ghoul he was, he was very effected by her, though his face betrayed nothing. Pre come already smearing in the inside of his vermillion boxers, he swore he got _that_ much harder at the sight of her, so pretty and dolled up for him.

Her dark hair was pulled into two twin buns rested diagonally atop her head with traditional white cloths covering them from view. Perched atop an alabaster headband were snowy rabbit ears, tall and bending slightly at the top. The only hair that was loose was her bangs and the tufts that were to short to be pulled back, her eyes wide with appreciation and dedication as they gazed up into Fumihiro’s. Her olive neck had a black collar snugly encircling it, the shiny tags glinting in the light but her chest was bare, her breasts, as sizable and soft looking as they were, were contained (just barely) by the low-cut neckline of what appeared to be a deep brown one-piece sleeveless bathing suit. On her feet were long, thin brown socks that were pulled up all the way to her thighs, accentuating how long and muscular her legs were.

“Turn around,” he told her lowly, his tone nothing but commanding in the best of ways. He could tell she really liked being bossed around, what with the way she slowly turned for him. The low back plunged beneath the small of her back, a fluffy little bunny tail at the base. She faced him once again, her eyes sparkling, waiting, _imploring_ him for another command, and in a way, he was a slave to her whim.

“You made daddy wait so long for you. I almost lost my temper.” Taking the few steps necessary to reach her, he lifted a hand, calloused from his recent training, and settled it on her head, rubbing deeply. “I think that’s cause for a small punishment, don’t you?”

She was about to say something before he shoved his fingers into her warm, wet mouth, not even giving her time to choke before his other hand clamped onto her throat.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he said teasingly. “Pets don’t talk. Now _suck.”_ After a moment of silence on her end, her tongue began moving, soft and wet, lapping at his didgets, and he took this as a sign to start moving his fingers, pulling them in and out of her mouth, his other hand going down to pull his throbbing cock out from the waistband of his boxers, already leaking pre come onto his hand and smearing it as he pumped himself slowly.

Imagining himself thrusting in and out of her warm, waiting mouth in time with the pumps of his hand, her tongue dancing over his tip and her hums vibrating into him almost had him releasing onto his hand. He had to really keep it together as he kept trusting his hand forward and back, and her face wasn’t helping.

Her eyes were half-lidded, begging without words for _more_ , and it almost broke him. No one had power over him like Shiratu, and he had all the power over her.

Eventually he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, a string of saliva connecting them and her soft lips, before he roughly pushed her down to the floor, right in front of his leaking cock. “Suck,” he commanded again, his voice low and husky at the sight of her kneeling before him, ready to take him in.

She did as commanded, ever the good pet, and pointedly breathed on the tip of his cock as she rubbed it on her bottom lip, before her mouth enveloped the tip, working her way down in a diligent way that almost made him curl his toes.

She got all the way down to where his pubes curled around the base, trying her damndest not to choke as his tip pressed into the back of her throat. And honestly, that was hotter than any porn star.

Because she was really putting her all into into it, bobbing her head up and down without needing to be prompted, hollowing her cheeks, humming at certain intervals to keep each feeling new and intense, and he already felt the boiling hot coil pool in his lower stomach, the feeling going straight to his balls.

He pet her head for encouragement, his movements going sporadic while she did something that drove him _crazy._

Knowing he was seconds from unraveling in her hands, she hit it with new enthusiasm, not slowing down or speeding up in the slightest. Part of him hated that while he remained in control, she still managed to drag him higher and higher on her will alone, and the other, larger part reveled in it.

Too soon his balls tightened, the telltale sign of him toppling over the edge, ropes of come painting her throat as he forced her head onto him to the hilt, giving her no other chance but to take it as her warmth enveloped him.

A low groan escaped his throat, his hands keeping her in place for a moment before she pulled away, and he let her, the cold air a contrast to the warmth of her mouth on his softening dick.

“Good bunny, Shi-pyon,” he praised, and she _keened,_ leaning into his hand on her cheek. Seeing her being such a good pet nearly set him on fire and had him melting into a molten goo on the floor, a deep satisfaction within him swelling. “How’d you learn to suck me off like that, huh, bunny?” He asked when she stood, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips, hungry and feral.

He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, her moans littering the room, and suddenly he felt a spear of possessiveness rise up his chest. “I bet you slept around a lot to get to this level of expertise, didn’t you? Slut. Aren’t you a slut for daddy?”

He didn’t want anyone else to hear those moans. Fumihiro didn’t want anyone else to know how she worked her mouth, or she moved or how she tasted.

Shiratu was his and his alone.

His to control and humiliate, his to be dragged higher by her whim.

And he wanted to make that an irrefutable fact ingrained in her mind, the fact that she very much _belonged_ to him and no one else. He kissed her again, hard and fast.

“Your mine,” he growled and she whimpered beneath him submissively. Just like a good bunny. “Your _mine._ ”

He stepped forward, driving her backwards onto the large bed in the corner, leaning over her when her back hit the mattress, Shiratu’s bunny ears bouncing a bit as his arms made an unbreakable cage around her.

Her face was tinted pink, practically steaming, soft moans being dragged from her lips as he moved down, mouthing at her collar bone. Fumihiro pulled off for a second to admire his work, red hickeys already appearing on her skin, matching perfectly with the flushed parlor of her face, before he bent down and reached under the bed, pulling out vermillion ropes as red as his hair to reveal with a flourish.

Shiratu’s eyes widened with surprise, but she didn’t move or protest, her body remaining pliant on the bed.

“Give me your hands,” he commanded lowly, and she raised them without protest, wrists together. “Good girl.” He praised.

Looping the rope around and under her wrists, tying them in a secure knot. They both knew, with the strength of a ghoul, that she could break out of them in mere seconds if she wanted to, but she wouldn’t.

He knew she liked the weightlessness of entrusting her wellbeing in him, her pleasure, her pain, forfeiting it to surrender to him. Knew she wouldn’t lift a finger to take that away from him. And by doing that she was making him a slave.

A slave for more.

Fumihiro gave the rope a firm yank, and she sat up “Now, do something for me, will you?”

She nodded enthusiastically, and he instructed her to present for him with her arms between her knees, and she reddened further, a small squeak escaping her lips.

“Yes, my sweet girl?” He asked patronizingly, knowing full well Shira wouldn’t speak. Instead, she slowly did as he said, turning around and laying her face on the pastel purple duvet, her little cotton tail up in the air, her wrists down by her ankles.

She looked back at him with mild lust and interest clear in her chocolate gaze, and he could see the cogs turning in her head before he pulled on the tails of the bright red rope, tying her wrists to her ankles, eliciting a sudden gasp from her that turned into a long moan. Finally tying the lose ends in a flamboyant bow, he stepped back to admire his work.

There she lay, presenting like a good little slut, the ropes bright against her skin, a noticeable damp spot on the crotch of her outfit getting him riled up again.

And it was all for him.

Fumihiro reached out a hand and grazed his fingers up and down the bare skin of her back and sides, enjoying the shivers that assaulted her body at his touch.

“Such a good slut for daddy, aren’t you?” Shira couldn’t speak, so she compensated with a slow nod. “Too bad your a bunny, and bunnies don’t speak. If they could, I’d want you to tell me how bad you want it...” he leaned over her, pressing a soft kiss to just below the small of her back, the snowhite poof of tail tickling his Adam’s apple as he spoke. “Would you beg for me?”

He kissed upward, the ghosting of his lips on the muscles of her back a stark yet welcome contrast to the roughness of only a few minutes ago. He knew she loved it, knew it was driving her up the wall, knew she was getting wetter and wetter down below. “Would you tell me how bad you want my cock inside you?”

Keeping her distracted, one of his hands moved deftly over to the night stand, where a bamboo gag, cut and stained to look like a carrot, rested peacefully, and grabbed it. “Would you tell me how much you want to bounce up and down on daddy’s cock?”

She whimpered. Just like a good bunny.

The sounds went straight to his cock. He grazed his teeth over the nape of her neck, and she moaned wantonly in response, a knee-jerk reaction.

Seeing his opening, he forced the bamboo gag into her mouth, taking the scarlet ribbon that was attached to it on either sides and pulling it behind her ears, tying it together in a tight knot that wouldn’t budge, forcing her head back and exposing her neck.

She gave a startled yelp, muffled by the gag, but quickly relaxed as much as she could, trying not to put stress in her arms. “Can’t have you making too much noise now, can we, Shi-pyon?” He breathed against the shell of her ear, noting how the hairs on the back of her neck stood up like the spines of a porcupine.

He let the ribbon go and Shiratu’s head lowered to the duvet, and Fumihiro almost couldn’t get over how cute she was. “Pretty little slut,” he praised. “Such a good pet for me.”

Bringing his hand to her hip, he lifted it, waiting a second before letting it sail through the air and hit her ass with a ripe sounding _smack_. He heard a muffled yip from below, feeling her toes curl, before doing it again. And again. And again to the other cheek.

He would have lied if he said he didn’t get a rush from watching her skin turn into a rosy shade of pink like her face, said he didn’t feel his cock stiffen between his legs more and more with each blow, didn’t want to see _more_.

Sometimes he thought she was a witch, a siren, with the way she enthralled him with her body and voice, the way she made him want to want _more_ , more of her voice, more skin, more attention, more pain, more pleasure.

The way she moved, from the controlled grace of her movements when she danced to the way she drummed her fingers when she was thinking hard about something, from the way she talked formally to strangers, the cadence and tone of her voice revealing her emotions, to the way her accent got thicker in the midsts of passionate lectures and debates.

He found that lately, having been rescued by Shiratu and her family, _his_ family, with nothing to do around the house, he had picked up the habit of looking at her. Just staring. And he knew she didn’t mind one bit.

Liked it even.

He switched to the other cheek, using his less dominant hand and letting it make red marks that streaked across her skin like comets and galaxies.

Sometimes he thought that she would just return him to the facility if she got bored with him, no matter how many times he was assured he was there to stay. So he wouldn’t get boring.

He would shock her at every turn. Do what she wanted but keep things interesting because no matter how much she claimed to love him she could always just return him.

And he would never go back.

Fumihiro yielded in his assault on her ass, instead moving to glide two of his blunt fingers over her damp vagina, covered by the cloth of her kinky bunny outfit.

“Let’s just say, in this instance, I understand.” He growled, moving the cloth aside to make way for his fingers, impatient and insistent, to encircle the lubricated folds of her vulva, listening to her pleading whimpers and moans as they blended in and out with each other. Not sparing another moment, before pushing inside her tight walls.

Well, it was defiantly *warm,* to say the least.

At the long moan it elicited from her, Fumihiro pushed his fingers in further, almost hissing himself as he went all the way to the knuckle.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers and a few impatient whimpers from Shiratu telling him _‘go on, more, I need more than that_ ,’ he just managed to brush a certain spot inside her warm, wet walls that made her jolt in surprise and moan loudly, her hands clenching into fists before burying her face in the covers beneath her, her bunny ears lying flat against the mattress.

“Right there?” He inquired, trying to find that exact spot again. Inserting another finger and curling it slightly, he came across an what felt different from the surrounding areas, and brushed it, causing her to have that reaction again, so he assumed yes: that was the _spot_.

And thus he began his brutal assault on that one spot, curling his fingers, anything to get her to react like that again, taking all his self control not to remove his fingers, not even bother with a condom and slam into her, the anticipation of her warm, wet, _tight_ walls clenching around his cock almost overbearing.

Pre come was once again starting to leak from the tip of his cock, dripping on his legs, smearing on his boxers, and it wasn’t until Shiratu shouted a moan, climaxing and clenched around his fingers that he felt it _throb_ , and he knew he couldn’t wait anymore.

Her legs shaky, he pulled out his wet fingers and reached for a condom, discarding his wet boxers and tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it on and lining up with her entrance. “Get ready, Shi-pyon.” he huffed, and pushed into her roughly, slamming his hips to hers, making her cry out.

If he thought she was warm around his fingers, god, it was nothing compared to how she pressed so insistently against his cock, and Fumihiro had to fight the urge to come right then and there.

Because what he felt was white-hot pleasure, coursing through his veins, saturating his being like never before. Those nights he used to spend alone doing his thing couldn’t hold a candle to this, couldn’t hold a match. He never felt this...raw before.

This venerable. This warm.

He moved and pleasure sparked behind his eyelids, painting them white. “Fuck,” he breathed. He wanted more.

Steeling himself, he grabbed onto her hips as anchors, almost afraid that if he didn’t the euphoria in his head would cause him to float away or fall over. “Yes, baby,” he moaned huskily. Digging his blunted nails into the already sensitive skin of her ass, Fumihiro set to work, pulling out almost all the way to the tip, threatening to pull out completely, before slamming back into her over sensitized hole. “So good for me.”

He set a quick pace to sate his raging newfound hunger, Shiratu moaning loudly beneath him, drool beginning to drip down the bamboo gag. One of his hands went to scratch up and down her back like a feline to a scratching post, adding to the over stimulation that she felt, making her moan louder, making Fumihiro go faster, a chain reaction, cause and effect.

Clawing at her skin, groans left his throat to fill the space in the room, the beat of his hips against hers persistent.

It was all too soon before he felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach, and a small part of him wanted to panic. He had never felt pleasure this intense before, and he didn’t want it to stop.

Each thrust seemed like it made sparks fly. Each moan was music to his ears, the sound of sex the accompaniment.

He didn’t want to let go of Shiratu, who gave him these intense physical feelings. “Good girl,” he panted. “Tight. So fucking tight for daddy.”

He couldn’t keep the expletives from his mouth as he neared the edge, so nearly toeing the line. Pleasure sparked under his sensitive skin, making his veins feel like live wires.

A litany of moans and praises left his lips, muddled and blending, Fumihiro not even half-aware of what he was saying as his orgasm caught up with him. His nails bit into Shira’s back as the overpowering feeling of _pleasure_ , raw and uncut and pure flooded his body.

He thought it felt good before? This was _extraordinary_ , and he wasn’t one for big words.

So with a cry befitting of Aries himself, he came inside the condom, inside Shiratu, slumping over her as he basked in the most intense afterglow he’d ever experienced, his mind slowing down to only process one thing per couple of seconds.

Like how good Shira smelled...

After a minute, still enjoying the euphoric high of the orgasm, he straightened up and pulled his softening cock out, peeling off the condom and throwing it in the waste bin. Shira looked back at him, ears floppy and eyes wide, pupils blown, the visionary of sex appeal in her position, sporting those ropes....

An idea, a cruel, senseless idea sparked in his brain, and he reached over to grab his phone resting on the nightstand, taking less than a second to pull up the camera a snap a picture, putting a black bar over her eyes and positing it on a bdsm subreddit it a matter of sheer seconds.

It wasn’t long till the comments started rolling in. “Aww, Shi-pyon, they think your cute, too.” He said, turning his phone so she could see the screen.

A perfectly wanton version of herself peered back, and she could make out many things with the clear photography of his phone, from the drool slipping down her gag to the wetness coating her thighs and the animalistic red scratches on her back.

Above it was the caption in bold: _Playtime with my favorite pet._

Fumihiro new she was mortified because her face _burned_ , her face and neck washing scarlet. But the comments were worse...

_Pass that slut over here, love to get a turn._

_R u sharing bro??_

_looks like she needs a good caning to go with those scratches.._

_Toss her over here and I’ll show her how to properly bounce on daddy’s dick._

_Hawt_

_cute. Love the use of red in this pic._

_What kind of knot is that? Trying to learn Shibari,,_

_Love to face fuck her. Bet she’s never had a real man to teach her to be a proper slut._

_Spare coochie?_

_currently jacking to this. Made my day ;o_

He chuckled humorlessly. Like hell.

“They al think you look great, my little slut.” He pulled on one of the loose ends of the bow, having the whole thing come undone with a few yanks.

He tossed his phone back on the dresser, turning back to her with a smug look on his face.

She sat up slowly, wiggling her wrists before turning around, presumably about to undo the ribbon to her gag and give him a passive of his mind.

At least she probably was.

Until Fumihiro pinned her back onto the bed. “Not yet, Shi-pyon.” He said, mouthing down her naval. “I’m trusting you not to move, baby girl.”

His hand snaked down to her thighs, lavishly trailing around before going straight to her entrance again, laying around her vulva lips. She gave a muffled _”mmfp!”_ of annoyance, as if telling him to get on with it.

He chuckled again, taking his thumb and rubbing gentle circles on her clit, pressing slightly harder whenever Shiratu arched her back and moaned against the bamboo pressing on her mouth.

In less than two minutes, she was a moaning, whimpering mess, writhing as her second climax hit her hard and had her releasing all over the pastel duvet, Fumihiro rubbing his hands up her torso to run and gently squeeze her boobs, wich were softer then he expected as she settled through her high, the look on her face priceless.

After a while of silence, Shiratu finally took off her carrot-shaped gag and sat up, looking away from him where he nuzzled her hips.

“Shi-pyon?” He asked cautiously, craning his neck to see the deep rose of her complexion and glassy brown eyes.

“So fucking embarrassing ,” she mumbled crossly. “Why’d you take that picture?”

Fumihiro breathed a laugh and sat up, pulling her into his lap. He reached up and caressed her burning cheek. “To show them what they could never have, because you’re mine, Shira.”

He could have sworn that more tears collected in her eyes and her face heated impossibly more before she blinked them back and shook her head, ears flopping.

Then, avoiding his gaze and standing, she announced that they should probably get in the tub. He flopped ungracefully back onto the bed, suddenly enraptured by its softness. “Yeah—you go first.”

“Idiot,” she scowled, taking off her bunny ears. “I meant _together.”_

For reasons Fumihiro could not explain, he turned the brightest shade of vermillion known to mankind.

Shiratu was not impressed. “After all that, you blush when I suggest we take a bath together?”

Facing her, he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling uneasily. “Well..”

After a moment of her realizing that was all the response she was going to get, she rolled her eyes. “After that I think we’re due for a nap.”

His face lit up. “Big spoon or little?”

“Big, of course.” She said confidently, picking up some towels. He jumped up, estatic. “I’ll draw the water!”

And he rushed into the bathroom before he poked his head out again. “Hey, Shira, can I tell you something?”

Removing the collar from her neck, she looked up. “Always. What is it?”

And then he said, with deadly seriousness, “Your pussy’s like a vacuum.”

“It’s _what?!”_


End file.
